estilo rebelde
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Sabine es una rebelde explosiva pero ¿de donde salio el titulo?


ESTILO REBELDE

Sabine acababa de huir de la academia imperial, llevaba 5 meses fuera del imperio, se la pasaba robando y trabajando en cosas pequeñas en Mandalor, Sabine tenía 13 años, aun llevaba su traje blanco, bueno solo la armadura de pecho, las botas, el casco y los guantes blancos, una noche vagando por las calles, a la hora del anochecer, antes de comenzar a pintar, vio una nave aterrizar afuera de un bar casi vacío, de la nave vio salir a dos personas, Sabine su puso su casco y bajo los binoculares

-Valla un Lazart… y ¿Qué es esto? Un ¿vaquero? No… que raro un humano con apariencia de vaquero y valla… la nave es un perfecto lugar para un gran grafiti… hay que ponerse en marcha-Sabine levanto binocular

La mandaloriana se acercó a la nave, se colocó unos guantes negros manchados de pintura, saco sus pinturas de sus dos bolsas que llevaba colgadas y se dispuso a pintar, luego de 30 minutos quedo lista un lado de la nave, subió al techo y siguió pintando, se acercó mucho a el cristal del frente y vio una bolsa de créditos

-Posiblemente será suficiente para vivir bien un par de semanas-Dijo Sabine para sí misma

Sabine bajo de la nave y noto que la nave estaba abierta, entro y noto que había demasiadas cajas imperiales

-¿Un Lazart y un "vaquero" imperiales?-Dijo Sabine en voz baja

Subió a la cabina del piloto, se acercó a la bolsa de créditos y la tomo, se dio la vuelta y el Lazart la golpeo, Sabine cayó al suelo aun con el casco puesto, una Twi´lek se acercó desde el pasillo

-¿Qué querías aquí?-Kanan

Sabine se quitó el casco y todos vieron una cabellera café y corta poco más arriba de sus hombros, que cubría los ojos de la chica, pero su expresión representaba temor y miedo

-¡Responde¡-Zeb

Sabine temblaba de miedo, en la academia nunca le enseñaron que hacer en este momento, Hera se acercó y extendió una mano frente a la niña, el jedi la vio confundido

-Tranquila-Dijo Hera con voz dulce que calmo a la chica

La chica tomo la mano de esa mujer y se levanto

-Gracias- dijo apenada Sabine

-Ven posiblemente tengas hambre- Hera

-¿Qué haces Hera?-Kanan

-Tu sabes que debemos ayudar a todos los que necesiten ayuda y ella la necesita-Dijo Hera tan dulcemente que el jedi no podría enojarse con ella- ¿No tienes que terminar de arreglar unos asuntos?

-Si… vámonos Zeb

Hera llevo a la niña a la cocina y comieron algo, Hera llevo a la mandaloriana la cual todo el tiempo permaneció callada a un cuarto totalmente en blanco

-De seguro a alguien tan expresiva como tú le encantaría pintar este cuarto y mañana podrías despintar la nave-Hera

-Buenas noches Hera-Sabine

-igual tu…-Hera

-Sabine Wren… me llamo Sabine- Dijo Sabine interrumpiendo a la twi´lek- Me iré mañana después de despintar la nave

-No es necesario… ¿has pintado algo fuera de Mandalor?-Hera

-Nunca siempre he vivido aquí-Sabine

-Según puedo notar por tu ropa eres una imperial ¿cierto?-Hera

-Si hasta que descubrí las cosas tan terribles que hacen, quisiera cambiar o ayudar a cambiar eso-Sabine

-Si decides quedarte aquí… puedes unirte a la rebelión y marcar un cambio-Hera

-¿En serio?-Sabine

-Claro yo me encargo de todo-Hera sonrío- Te dejo tienes que pintar tu cuarto…sabes una pintora expresionista como tu debería llenarse de arte… si necesitas algo mi cuarto es el del fondo la puerta azul siempre está abierto-Hera

-Gracias-Sabine

Hera salió del cuarto, Sabine pensó en lo que la twi´lek había dicho de un diferente, Sabine compenso por cortar las mangas de su camiseta negra, quito los recubrimientos de las botas y solo dejo un recubrimiento en la parte delantera, coloco su casco en la cama, se quitó su guante blanco izquierdo y luego el derecho, en su mano derecha vio la marca que se les asían a todos los imperiales de nivel 7

-Me gustaría remplazarlo con algo más-Dijo Sabine en voz baja

Saco una pintura negra y pinto sus botas, luego continuo con sus hombreras las cuales les dio una capa de negro, pero no le gusto en color, por lo que le dio un efecto de cuadriculado a una de las hombreras, quitando pintura negra, devolviendo le el color blanco a cuadros alternados y en la otra puso una capa de pintura rosada y dibujo un dragón o por lo menos la cabeza…

-Se ve mal un dragón rosa…- Sabine tomo la pintura naranja y la puso sobre el dibujo, se salió de las líneas pero-Me agrada se ve mejor que antes

Las rodilleras las pinto de rosado, dejando un adorno blanco en una de ellas, cubrió el cristal de su casco y lo pinto de rosado, pero le pareció algo aburrido por lo que le puso algunos adornos sobre el cristal de los ojos, las coderas fue lo único que pinto totalmente de rosado, se colocó sus guantes negros que usaba para pintar

-Estos si formen parte de mi estilo… pero no combinan-

Sabine saco todas sus pinturas y pinto sus botas negras poniéndole manchas de pintura

-Per- fec- tas-Dijo Sabine

Sabine comenzó a pintar su armadura del pecho de color rosa, poniéndole algunos adornos, luego de 2 horas de trabajo, su atuendo estaba listo, pero algo faltaba, Sabine se colocó todo y miro su cabello café castaño del mismo color que sus ojos, recordó a sus padres su madre con pelo azul brillante y su padre con pelo casi rubio brillante

-¿tenía que tener el pelo café?...me lo pintare de azul o de naranja o ¿de qué color?-Pensó Sabine en voz alta

Sabine saco un cuaderno y se puso a hacer bocetos de las formas en que podría pintar su cabello, luego de varios minutos le gusto un corte de pelo más corto, de color azul con puntas naranjas

"Me gusta pero no tengo a nadie que me lo pinte… ¡Hera¡"

Sabine salió de su cuarto, vio por el pasillo a la twi´lek

-¿Qué pasa?-Hera noto el cambio de look- Me gusta el nuevo estilo

-Pensé en un _estilo rebelde_ … pero mi pelo no lo es ¿me lo pintarías?-Sabine

-Si vamos a tu cuarto-Hera

Las dos entraron al cuarto y luego de una hora quedo listo el pelo de Sabine

-¿Qué opinas?-Sabine

-Me gusta… ¿pero porque querías pintarlo?-Hera

-Me canse de colores oscuros y deprimentes, prefiero algo nuevo, brillante, ha…-Sabine

-¿Explosivo quizá?-Hera

-Si exacto eso mismo, y en eso también entra que me encanta diseñar bombas de toda clase, de explosivos, pinturas y de humo- Sabine sonrió inspirada

-"Sabine Wren una artista explosiva" un gran título para una chica de tu edad…

Fin


End file.
